En la cima del mundo
by Grydo
Summary: Ambienta en 1980, un año antes de que finalice la Primera Guerra. Lucius Malfoy ya no es el mismo niño que gustoso aceptó la marca en su brazo; sin embargo aún hay algo que se mantiene constante en su vida, Narcissa Black


Con este drabble retomo mi actividad en fanfiction después de años de inactividad. Descubrirán, si es que alguno leyó mis anteriores ensayos, que mi estilo poco o nada tiene que ver con el de antes y que mis gustos mutaron hasta centrarme en personajes masculinos, aunque es probable que experimente con algunas excepciones.

Sin más que decir, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JKR.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **En la cima del mundo**

La bóveda celeste sobre sus cabezas ha corrido los doseles, privándoles de la visión de sus hijas más devotas, las constelaciones. El viento en cambio, parece deseoso de confraternizar con ellos ondulando sus largas túnicas en una extensión de la oscura noche que les rodea. Lucius habría deseado prolongar esa sensación hasta su rostro, sentir el frío resquebrajar su nívea piel en lugar de sofocarse detrás de aquella máscara de plata pero aún para alguien como él, nacido en el seno del poder y la nobleza, hay anhelos que aunque realizables no debe satisfacer y éste es uno de ellos.

A izquierda y derecha otros cuerpos enfundados forman parte de su rutina diaria. Compañeros, aliados, enemigos es difícil identificar las verdaderas motivaciones cuando todos se enzarzan en una lucha de supervivencia y potestad. Hombres robustos, mujeres desequilibradas, adolescentes ansiosos, ancianos con más secretos de los que Malfoy desea tener alguna vez. Todos están allí, de pie como figuras inertes de la muerte pero con un corazón caliente que grita y se retuerce ante la impasibilidad de sus portadores.

Lucius no recuerda la última vez que mancillar el cuerpo de alguien le significó algo más que un deber cumplido. Ahora, con la vista fija en la masa de carne frente a él, que chilla y se deshace entre murmullos y súplicas inentendibles es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea él mismo. Debería reconocer esos ojos fuera de su órbita, esa mueca torcida que babea y se desangra, el cabello andrajoso e incluso las formas del cuerpo apenas resguardadas por retazos de tela; porque convivieron bajo las mismas paredes en Hogwarts, se sentaron en la misma mesa y tal vez rieron de las mismas bromas pero no lo hace porque le importa más su seguridad que la de cualquier otro en ese lugar. Incluyéndolo a él.

\- Lucius - la voz empalagosa que reclama su atención le da la certeza de que él también lo sabe, ya no es el niño que afanoso buscaba su aprobación siguiendo ciegamente cualquier deseo producto de su ambición desmedida. No, ahora le obedece consciente del peligro que corre si no lo hace, menos ansioso y más desconfiado - Lucius... ¿Nos harías el honor?

Haría lo que fuera por mantener su lugar y alejar a las hienas hambrientas que se esconden bajo aquellas caperuzas y que ahora lo observan ávidos de detectar algún titubeo, una señal que evidencie que Lucius Malfoy es de carne y sangre al igual que ellos. Pero no develan nada porque aquel niño que siempre lo tuvo todo aún ahora, siendo un hombre, jamás ha perdido nada que lo haya debilitado, no ha sangrado lo suficiente como para temerle a la espada de la derrota camuflada de justicia y mediocridad.

El hombre de linaje noble avanza con paso firme. Puede sentir la barrera de su mente debilitándose lentamente ante las embestidas del que se proclamó Lord a sí mismo y consciente de aquello levanta la varita, de madera de olmo, como una extensión de su propio brazo. Sus ojos se enfocan en el objetivo señalado y sólo segundos antes de cumplir su cometido una luz de reconocimiento pasa fugazmente por su rostro resguardado debajo de la máscara. No todos los slytherin eran puristas después de todo.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! - el haz de luz verde se dispara como un látigo que corta en dos el poco espíritu que aún permanecía sujeto a esa, una de las tantas víctimas de la guerra, y Lucius vuelve el rostro ante el comandante de toda aquella masacre.

\- ¡Deberían aprender más de él! - sólo Malfoy es capaz de detectar esa nota de burla en la voz -Así es como se acatan las órdenes... sin titubear jamás, aun cuando les toque acabar con la existencia de aquellos con los que una vez congeniaron.

La reunión se dispersa sumida en un pesado silencio que perdura aun cuando no hay ninguna otra persona en aquel lugar además de él y el cadáver yacente a su lado. Intenta despojarse del engaño que encubre sus facciones pero sólo logra quitarse la máscara de metal, la de carne se rehúsa a dar paso a su humanidad. No vuelve a reparar en su antiguo compañero, tal vez el primer amigo que había conseguido con méritos propios y que los ideales habían ido desgastando. En cambio levanta la vista hacia el cielo cubierto de murallas impenetrables. Las constelaciones continúan negándose a bendecirlo con su presencia y entonces se siente súbitamente despojado de lo único que no está dispuesto a resignar. Tal vez sea por aquella extraña tradición en su familia pero cada vez que evoca la imagen de las estrellas surcando el espacio y trazando figuras en el firmamento su mente la evoca a ella... Narcissa Black. La única persona con rostro para él, la única vida digna de proteger.


End file.
